Episode 6686/6687 (16th October 2013)
Plot Alicia, Bernice, Chas, Dan, David, Debbie, Diane, Jack, Nicola, Priya, Ruby and Zak are all being held hostage in The Woolpack. Cameron tells Debbie to go with him, but she screams that she hates him. PC Barnes then bangs on the door and Cameron pushes everyone into a corner, leveling his gun. He watches through the window as the police discover PC Harrison's body, then forces Nicola to close the curtains, Bernice to give him the pub keys and takes everyone's phones from them. PC Barnes tries to get a response out of PC Harrison. He radios for help, explaining that the officer is still alive but needs a doctor. As the police bang on the door to The Woolpack, Cameron puts his finger on his lips, gesturing to keep quiet. While in the cellar, Marlon is slumped against a barrel unconscious as the rainwater, pooling on the floor, steadily rises. At Home Farm, Declan runs out of alcohol and sets off for a walk. Ali arrives home at Brook Cottage and Sean informs her that Ruby was planning to leave them. Andy and Lisa arrive outside the pub. Cameron gets Diane to peer out the window and inform him of how many police are out there. Andy spots her and shouts to her. Diane shouts to the police that Cameron's armed, he knocks her to the floor. The hostages try to talk Cameron down as he starts to panic, but he waves the gun at them. As the phone rings, David takes the opportunity to try to talk Cameron down but he threatens Priya and Alicia. Rodney, Jimmy, Ali, Brenda, Bob and Dom all gather in the village and are forced back by the police. Laurel and Kerry are getting ready for the hen night and are forced to evacuate Dale Head when they are visited by the police. Andy runs past the police barrier and shouts threats to Cameron but he is quickly arrested and put in a police car. Cameron tries to get Debbie to leave with him, but she makes it clear that it will never happen. Zak stands up to Cameron and as he turns his back on the hostages to point his gun at Zak, Chas spots the opportunity to throw a chair at him. The police and villagers react as a gunshot rings out. The hostages all look to see if anyone has been hit as Alicia slumps to the floor, bleeding from the stomach. Rachel, Sam, Kerry, Laurel and Ashley all join the villagers outside the pub. Ruby takes charge of tending to Alicia and discovers she's still alive. Armed police take position in various buildings surrounding the pub. Kerry apologises to Ali for her words over Ruby's baby plan. Laurel discovers that Marlon's mobile is the only one ringing and panics as she tries to get hold of him. The hostages try to reason with Cameron to let Alicia leave for medical attention, he won't. Debbie tells Cameron that he's won and that if he lets the hostages go she'll come with him. Cameron doesn't believe her. The phone rings again and Cameron gets Diane to answer it, she informs DS Shields about Alicia and passes the phone to Cameron. DS Shields tries to talk him into letting Alicia leave but he hangs up. Debbie tries to reason with him again, but to no avail. Dan begins to come up with a plan. Declan arrives in the village and notices the police everywhere. Dan asks Debbie to act as a distraction while he tries to grab the gun. Edna, Sandy, Tootsie, Georgia and Rishi have now joined the evacuated residents outside the pub as the police try to sort out temporary accommodation. Debbie begins to distract Cameron, she tries to reason with him and he tells her that she needs to do something to earn his trust. As Dan prepares to make his move, Debbie yells out to Cameron that it's a trap. DC Flanagan lets Andy out of the police car, on the condition he remains calm. Declan offers to put everyone up at Home Farm. Some of the villagers leave to join him, while others remain outside the pub. Dom becomes puzzled at the amount of ambulances arriving on the scene and worries that someone is injured. Alicia's condition worsens and Debbie makes Cameron see that if they let the hostages go, they will be able to bargain with the police together. Having won over his trust, Cameron lets the hostages go but forces Chas to stay. The residents panic as David leaves the pub with Alicia and they notice she has been shot. David and Dom go with her to the hospital in the ambulance. Jimmy and Nicola reconcile outside. Laurel worries about Marlon when Diane tells her that he wasn't with the hostages. DS Shields plans to find a way to get in the pub and mentions using the cellar. Declan arrives at Home Farm with the villagers as he informs Megan and Robbie of what's happening in the village. Cameron starts to make plans for his and Debbie's getaway and takes a phone call from the police to start making the arrangements. Debbie spots her chance and makes a move to grab the gun from him. Chas realises she's been acting and attempts to grab the gun off him too. The struggle results in another shot going off which blows the window of The Woolpack out but they are both still unable to take the gun away from him. Cameron becomes erratic again as Debbie yells at him, he tells them that they have ten seconds to decide between them which one of them to shoot. As he begins to count, Debbie goads him to shoot her as Chas tries to protect her. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton Guest cast *PC Barnes - Steve Cooper *PC Harrison - Drew Cain *PC Aldridge - Mark Rose *DS Shields - Jayne Ashbourne *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts *Firearms Leader - Mark Folan Deasy *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm Locations *Home Farm *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Woolpack *Dale Head *Brook Cottage Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Underwater Stage supplied by Pinewood Studios. *Additional Credits: Alex Gunn (SFX Supervisor), Mike Valentine (Underwater Camera), Dave Shaw (Dive Team Leader), Wes Moore (Rigging Supervisor), Mark Lisbon (Stunt Co-Ordinator) Notable dialogue Alicia Harding: "You're hardly Bruce Willis are ya David? I mean, you're barely Bruce Forsythe." --- Bernice Blackstock: "He's probably measuring me up to make a suit out of me skin or something." Nicola King: "It might be a bit baggy." --- Cameron Murray: "Prove it. I... I need you to prove it, just... say something, say something that's gonna make me believe you, make me trust you. Uh?" Debbie Dingle: "You wanna know how I feel? The truth? Three little words? IT'S A TRAP!" --- Edna Birch: "I just hope he gives himself up." Sandy Thomas: "Me too, I'm dying for a pint of bitter." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes